Square Clocks
by tatertots370
Summary: During February Break, Seth and Summer take a one week trip to Anna's in Pittsburgh. But sometimes things aren't as easy as you want them to be. SS, sort of. Eventually. Maybe other couplings, we'll see!


**_Square Clocks_-**

**One- Arriving With Former Fears **

**Disclaimer: **_The OC _is as much as mine as Adam Brody is.

**A/N: **I don't know if there is a February break at the gang's school, but there's one in this story. After "The Ex-Factor". Anna has returned and will share her wisdom with our mislead souls that are Seth and Summer, but it'll take sometime. That's why the break is a week. And, just to notify, I'm leaving all the relationships with Anna as they were on "The Goodbye Girl", or at least how I saw them (cough Seth and Anna cough). Just a short chapter, it'll take a wee bit of time (maybe this chapter and another) to get to the angst and romance and all that, but it'll be a fluffy and hopefully enjoyable road. Here's the (short) first chapter!

* * *

Summer zipped her duffle bag and turned her eyes to the boy leaning on her pillows. She smiled at him through her veil of loose dark hair and then flipped her head up.

Zach looked at her skeptically. "So, I'm sending you off for a trip to Pittsburgh with Cohen," he sighed.

Summer smiled lightly. She had simply told her boyfriend that Anna was just a mutual friend between her and Seth. So she had lied a little. But she wasn't lying to herself.

The truth was that she needed to get away. And Anna's open invitation for anyone of Seth, Ryan, Marissa or Summer to spend February break with her was lingering in her mind. She and Anna hadn't been the best of friends, but she needed to sort more then a few things out. And she couldn't do that with them jumping in front of her face constantly. Plus, Anna's sage wisdom would help. If only Seth Cohen didn't have to come along for the ride.

She liked Seth. They were fine, a little iffy at times, but fine, _if_ the definition of **_fine_** was constant bicker with a few moments of simple silence and/or sweetness. In fact, she was probably forming yet another crush on him, which was actually why she didn't want him to come.

Summer plopped down on her dark purple comforter and rested her head on Zach's chest. He was built, but not muscular or anything. Just a guy, a simple guy.

"I told you, Anna's my friend. I haven't seen her in, like, forever. Besides, you think I trust you with all these caliente girls around?" she said flirtingly as Zach marched two of his fingers up and down her arm. It was one of his habits that he seemed to do to entice Summer, but it just made her chilly.

"At least we know our competition," Zach mumbled with a smile.

* * *

Summer shifted uncomfortably again, the small pillow pressed against her ear was moving again. The plane ride was half over, but her squabbles with Seth had just begun. She actually felt a little sympathy for Anna, seeing as she would have to deal with the pair for about a week. She sighed, aggravated and took off her headphones. She then smacked Seth lightly, but angrily, in the arm.

"Cohen! Stop moving!" she ordered.

Seth's eyes popped open and he frowned. "I can't help it if I'm a shifty sleeper!" he declared.

Summer rolled her eyes in annoyance and smacked her lips, sticky with strawberry gloss, together. "Then stop sleeping and entertain me. You might as well do _something_," she murmured.

"Are you planning on being a bitch this entire trip or is this just a nine to five thing?" Seth snapped.

Summer scowled. "You're just so…ugh!" she muttered.

"Descriptive there, I like it," Seth retorted with a victorious smile. He had won the first round, but there were many to come.

* * *

Summer slammed the trunk of the taxi cab down and plopped the second of her two bags down. She turned and put a hand on her hip. "Cohen, um, some help here," she said, eyeing her bag.

Seth picked up the small, yet somehow completely packed bag and held under his arm that didn't have his own duffle bag under it. He sighed.

"What, do you have like a human corpse in here?" he asked.

Summer rolled her eyes and then flashed a smile. "No, but if you want I'm sure I could fit yours in there!" she replied.

"That hurt, truly hurt," Seth said sarcastically.

Summer rolled her eyes and studied the house in front of her. It was big, not Newport home big, but certainly big. She wasn't sure, but she thought that there was a studio in the back. She walked up to the door alongside of Seth and lightly tapped on the door.

It opened with a creak to reveal Anna with a broad smile, holding back a jumpy and slightly scruffy black dog. The dog immediately broke free of Anna's restraints and hopped up on Summer, then Seth. Its tail wagged quickly back and forth.

"Hey! You guys, come in!" Anna exclaimed.

The pair helped themselves inside, the dog trailing behind curiously. Summer and Seth dropped their bags at the stairs. Anna immediately engulfed Seth in a huge hug. Summer stood awkwardly outside of their friendly but heartfelt embrace. She bit her manicured index fingernail.

She knew Seth and Anna were just friends, but she could help the little voice constantly tapping at her brain, screaming at her to be jealous. And that wasn't even the worst part. The fact was that she and Seth were "just friends" too, so she have felt be feeling any jealousy.

But, then again, Seth _was_ her ex, and Anna was _his_ ex…and this was all really too complicated. Maybe she shouldn't have taken this trip at all.

Anna pulled away from the hug, a little embarrassed, but then pulled Summer into a hug. She didn't hold on as tight, but that was to be expected. The little dog jumped up on the two girls hugging and pawed at their arms.

Anna laughed a little and Summer smiled. "This is Swifty," she said, shaking the dog's head with a playfully rough pet.

Summer nodded uncomfortably. She already wanted to reach for the door.

* * *

**t** to the **b** to the **c**...**TBC**, biach! 


End file.
